Unum
by liondancer17
Summary: In which the ever-sharp Daisuke tries to sort out his feelings for Ken, all while remembering the feeling of Ken's heart, always with his, and becomes even more confused in the process. Pre-DaiKen.


A/N

Just a brief Digimon 02 thing.

It takes place just after the around-the-world-thing, during the dark spore drama.

No, this will not happen again.

I regret nothing.

Disclaimer: I also OWN nothing.

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

Daisuke was not known for being a very observant person, or someone who really thought ahead. Indeed, quite possibly the only thing he_ ever_ thought about was his friends, and the major goals he had set before himself. He was the bearer of Friendship and Courage, after all. He was an unstoppable force, someone who just simply set his goal and _ran with it, _regardless of the obstacles in his way, and he never, ever thought of anything but the positives.

So, why then, did Ken sort of freak him out a little to be around?

It wasn't that he _didn't want _to be around Ken, actually, the problem was that he _always _wanted to be around Ken, ever since that first moment that ExVeemon and Stingmon became Paildramon. Ever since he first felt Ken's heartbeat beating inside his chest, echoing within him and just...it was so weird, he honestly couldn't explain it. He just couldn't explain how he suddenly knew _everything _about the Holder of Kindness. He just _knew _the other boy's fears and hopes and dreams, about the darkness in his heart, but also the light that simply _radiated _from the boy's heart. In that one moment of shining light, there was no real division between them. He could _feel _Ken Ichijouji in his very core, and there was simply no end of Daisuke Motomiya, and no beginning of Ken Ichijouji...

The strangest thing, in his opinion, was feeling Ken's heartbeat. The second their digivices started to glow, Daisuke felt it. It was soft, muted at first, but when ExVeemon was gone and Paildramon was in his place, Daisuke could _feel _it in his chest, beating in sync with his own heart, and for some reason, it reminded him of when he and Jun had put together a puzzle. Two puzzle pieces clicking together, fitting perfectly, _made _for each other. It was such a stupid thing to think about, now that he looks back on it, but it had just popped up for some reason when everything was going on.

They were different then the other Jogress partners, though, and even _Daisuke_ of all people noticed that. Takeru and Iori had been able to Jogress-evolve out of necessity, since they both would have probably died, had it not been for the power of Jogress digivolution. Hikari and Miyako were able to do it by bonding out of fear. Yes, all of the Jogress partners shared a special bond. After all, Miyako and Hikari were close friends, and even Iori and Takeru spent time together once in a while-mostly Iori teaching Takeru Judo-but...but none of them seemed to have gone through what Ken and Daisuke went through.

(It didn't occur to him, of course, that Ken might not have had the same experience. Daisuke was still Daisuke, after all. Not that it mattered, though. Rest assured-he did.)

Even now, when they were just waiting for the next thing to fight, with no Paildramon and nothing huge to worry about just yet, Daisuke could still feel it. If he pressed his hand to his heart and listened hard enough, he could feel the echo of Ken's heart beating right next to his. It was always there, and even when he didn't focus on it, he knew it never went away.

Daisuke wasn't quite sure what to make of his bond with the boy genius. Yeah, they were best friends, that much was obvious. He always, _always _wanted to be with Ken, to the point that school was even _more _pointless and stupid, since it separated them. He missed Ken, so much so that he practically _attacked _the poor boy when they met again in Digiworld or on the weekends. He absolutely _**hated** _Daemon and his followers for trying to use Ken, and making his friend be reminded all over again about his dark past. He **_hated_ **anyone who tried to take Ken away, honestly. When Oikawa had kidnapped him and taken him away...Daisuke had snapped, and was ready to beat down anything in his path if it meant saving Ken.

It scared him, if he was perfectly honest. It took _a lot _to scare Daisuke, or to make him stop and think about himself. The thought of losing Ken forever...it was something that scared him.

There was just something about the Holder of Kindness that Daisuke...that Daisuke...

He really didn't know what he was trying to say. All he really knew was that he wanted to be with Ken, that he wanted Ken to smile, that he wanted to do absolutely _anything _in his power to make the other happy.

He wanted to be close to the other boy. He wanted to hold his hand so that he could feel closer, and he wanted to feel that weird feeling in his chest again, since it made him feel happy. He wanted to be able to feel Ken's heart beating, and see if he could find his own heart in Ken's chest.

Yep. That was totally normal.

Now that Daisuke thought about it, he hadn't seen Ken _at all _that day! So, rolling over on his stomach, Daisuke called.

Ken picked up on the first ring.

"Hey man, can I come over? I need help with my homework." It was a lie, but only half so. He honestly _did _need all the help he could get.

Ken laughed, and Daisuke grinned widely. Ken had a great laugh.

"Sure, Dai. You're always welcome."

"SWEET! I'll be over, let me get Chibimon out of the fridge, though. Dammit, I hope we still have food..." Daisuke continued to talk away, and he was distantly aware of Ken giving soft sounds of confirmation every now and again.

By the time Daisuke had raced out the door, Chibimon under one arm like a soccer ball, Ken was laughing again.

Daisuke swore he never felt happier in his life.

* * *

A/N

Review, I guess.


End file.
